


Reach Out and Touch

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: What could make a bad retrieval job worse? Oh, just a little phobia





	Reach Out and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober, prompt: tentacles
> 
> (Not really sexy. I have that bad habit with these, but hopefully this is still fun to read.)

It was both the best and worst sort of environment for trying to follow someone without them realizing you were trailing them. The best because it was so crowded it would be next to impossible for them to be spotted, but conversely, the worst because it was so crowded they kept losing track of their guy. The situation was only made worse by him being in costume.

After losing him for the fourth time in less than an hour, Myka found the quietest corner she could to pull out her Farnsworth, sure that out of all places, it wouldn’t stand out as an unusual form of communication here.

“Artie, are you absolutely sure we have to get this thing from him  _ today _ ?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Artie replied irritably. “I already told you, he’s used it twice so far and it has to have a minimum of thirty six hours to recharge between uses. Based on his last use yesterday, today is the only day to get it from him before the recharge period is complete and he can activate it again.”

“Yes, but maybe it would be better to wait and get it from him after the next activation.” Myka was slightly plaintive, but not really hopeful her idea would be accepted.

“No!” Artie was adamant as he cut her off. “Each use has a cumulative effect and waiting runs risks not only to him but to everybody around him when he activates it. Just get it from him today. How hard could it be? Based on Claudia’s research this guy isn’t going to present a challenge once you get close to him.”

“Yeah, Artie, but he’s dressed as Deadpool,” Myka said in exasperation.

“So?”

“And this is DragonCon.”

“What’s the point of all that fancy Secret Service training if you’re going to let a little thing like that slow you down?” Artie was nothing if not unsympathetic. “At least I sent Helena with you instead of Pete or Claudia who would be distracted by everything running around like children.”

“Right.” Myka looked across the room to where Helena was still engaged in an argument about the feasibility of Steampunk and the development of technology in the late 19th century.

“Just get it and get back here,” Artie closed the connection before Myka could respond again.

She sighed and closed the Farnsworth, beginning her search for the guy again, trusting Helena to find her eventually.

She had just found the guy again when Helena did catch up with her, and watched him go into an exhibit hall. She made no move to follow. In fact, Helena found her halfway down the hall from the entrance, facing away from the displays announcing the exhibit, and focusing on breathing as evenly as she could.

“Darling, are you alright?” Helena was concerned to find her in such a state, looking a bit pale and obviously distressed.

“Yeah,” Myka lied badly. “I, um, I found the guy again. He just went in there.” She indicated over her shoulder with her thumb.

Helena looked down the hall to the entrance and the displays surrounding it and immediately understood the problem Myka was having. She rubbed her hands up and down Myka’s arms for comfort, considering their options and the situation and how to work around everything.

“We should go after him and get it while he’s distracted.” Myka was clearly not enthused by her suggestion, but she tried to put a game face on it.

Helena considered for a moment then made her counteroffer. “Or I could go retrieve it from him and you could wait here.” She anticipated the protest and instead of waiting for it to come, she took hold of Myka’s arms and stepped around, forcing Myka to turn and face the exhibit.

Myka immediately flinched and whipped back around, now fighting full body shivers, and possibly the urge to vomit if her off color was any indication. “I take your point.” She finally acknowledged in a weak voice.

“I thought you might,” Helena replied evenly. “He’s distracted, so I’ll go try. If I’m unsuccessful, we can wait for him to leave the exhibit and track him and the artifact down later.”

Myka nodded her assent, then waved an arm in the general direction of the main hallway. “I’m just going to go wait over there. Way, way, over there, out of sight of,” she indicated vaguely behind her.

“I’ll come find you.” And Helena took off without another word. Myka most definitely did  _ not _ watch her to see her go.

It was a surprisingly short amount of time later that Helena returned, neutralizer bag in hand, obviously holding something. “Success!” She announced, reaching to nab one of the caramel apple slices Myka had acquired from a food vendor in her absence. 

“He was so distracted by the exhibit it was like stealing candy from a baby. And after seeing everything on display in there, I feel a bit more educated about the subject. Though, I must say, hmmm,” She considered her words carefully, “What is it that Claudia sometimes says? ‘Your kink is not my kink’?”

“ _ That _ is not my kink!” Myka said vehemently.

“I know, darling,” Helena soothed before leaning in for a caramel apple flavored kiss. “But we do have the exhibit to thank for the ease of the acquisition.”

“Yes, but we don’t need to tell anyone back at the Warehouse where you got it from him. I don’t think I could handle the jokes.” Myka shuddered.

“That’s quite reasonable,” Helena agreed. “I would hate to hear Pete’s thoughts about the happy hentai exhibit.”

Myka shuddered again.

“Let’s go home, love,” Helena stood up and tugged Myka along, picking up the neutralizer bag. “We’ll get some distance between you and the tentacle terror.”

“Yes, please!”

And ignoring all subsequent Deadpools and with only three stops for Helena and one for Myka, they finally made it to an exit.


End file.
